The advent of wireless communication and Internet technology has caused a significant change in the way people communicate. Meetings are now just as likely to occur online as they are in person. In addition, people require 24/7-access to the Internet and voice communications. Through it all, people must rely on two important tools—mobile phone and laptop computer.
Mobile phones, also referred to as cellular phones, typically employ some form of a memory chip. Perhaps the most common type of memory chip is the SIM card. The SIM card is the element that stores all of the important personal data such as phone numbers and text messages. However, the SIM card also is the catalyst for linking the mobile phone with a network service plan. Without the network plan, the mobile phone would not be able to be linked with the network, and consequently will be prohibited from sending and receiving calls or messages.
Meanwhile, users also rely on their computers. This is especially true in relation to laptop computers with respect to the current mobile lifestyle of many people. While existing technology makes it so that users can type messages and access the Internet via their mobile phones, it is clear the many people prefer the additional access, keyboard and display screen of a laptop computer. Again, while mobile phones can handle communication tasks, it is on a relatively small scale in literal terms. Computers offer users more traditional and open avenues to operate, as well as easier access to files and a larger display. As such, there is a need to incorporate all aspects of the typical mobile phone with the use of a computer.
This need transcends beyond the existing methodology, and instead relates for the need to include the network data plan with use of a computer. As it stands now, a user must seek a hotspot or even pay for wireless communication when attempting to access the Internet via a laptop computer. This is certainly the case when there is no direct connection to an Internet network. In addition, since the user is at the mercy of the specific network in that zone, the user also must rely on such items as blocked Web sites and other firewalls. Security issues also are prevalent when accessing a strange network.
Currently, methods to circumvent this problem relate to such items as wireless cards. This includes the AIRCARD. Other items include literally plugging a mobile phone into the computer. These existing methods afford the user the ability to access the Internet through their Internet network plan. However, the problem with these methods is that the user typically must pay an additional monthly fee or otherwise pay extra to access these features. Getting more into the actual methodology that these items fail to resolve is the fact that when a phone call comes into the mobile phone, the Internet service is disrupted. The point being that existing devices and methods typically allow for either one or the other. Looking even deeper into the issue is the fact that the mobile phone is required for use in these methods and devices. Because of this, there is a need for a system that allows the user to access both the Internet and voice communication as contained in the memory and network plan of the portable memory chip or SIM card via the computer. The present invention solves this need by allowing a user to remove the memory chip and insert it into a transmission device, which in turn is connected to the computer. In the system and method described below, the user can employ all aspects of the portable memory chip as well as the network plan contained within the portable memory chip.
Moreover, the present invention solves the problem of putting the user into a situation where the provider can force him or her to pay additional fees. This is achieved by establishing a system and method where the user is literally using the same memory chip from the mobile phone, and incorporating it into conjunctive use with the computer via the transmission device. This means that the user can essentially bypass the control of the provider by maintaining the exact same network usage as contained in the regular network plan. So if the user of the present invention has Internet, text messaging and voice on his or her network plan as contained in the portable memory chip or SIM card, then that is exactly what will be converted and displayed on the computer and the computer screen. The aforementioned network cards, phone connection methods, and items such as the OPTION WIRELESS ICON 322 do not satisfy the problems that are solved by the present invention as described herein. Similarly, SIM card reader devices also do not engage in the same type of interaction with a computer or permit the user to employ the network plan contained in the card for full use on the computer and computer screen.
U.S. Patent Application 2004/0225800 filed by Lin on Nov. 11, 2004 is a wireless network card connectable with SIM card. Lin seeks to interface a wireless network card with a SIM card in order to communicate among various wireless systems. Unlike the present invention, Lin is designed for use merely on a connectivity level as opposed to solving the problems as stated above. The present invention, in contrast, effectively incorporates the voice and data plan information as used in the portable memory chip with the computer. In this manner, all data, properties and abilities afforded to the user via the network plan of the portable memory chip are converted and able to use via the actual computer and computer screen.
The existing items noted above share the same fundamental differences from the present invention as other network communications items involving SIM cards. This includes U.S. Patent Application 2008/0132279 filed by Blumenthal on Jun. 5, 2008, which is a software and apparatus item relating to unlicensed mobile access; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,252issued to Sallberg on Feb. 11, 2003 which is a system and method for connecting a call to a mobile subscriber connected to the Internet.
The present invention solves the problem relating to bypassing additional fees and relying on other networks or systems in order to access Internet, data and voice communication. There remains nothing out there that incorporates the network plan and information contained in the portable memory chip and transfers it over for full use with a computer and computer screen. As such, the present invention is a system that solves the problem relating to extending a user's current mobile phone network plan to full computer usage.